thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mtoto (The Lion King: Revisited)
Mtoto is a young male elephant. Appearance Despite his small size, Mtoto is rotund, with a medium blue-gray hide and a pale underbelly. He has blue eyes and the beginnings of small tusks, with a wisp of dark hair on his head. Personality Mtoto is innocent, with little understanding of the world. His playful nature often gets him into trouble, though his intentions are usually good. History Mtoto is seen with his herd as they follow Ma Tembo as she is in a search for a new source of water until they are attacked by Janja and his hyenas. As he continues to run, Mtoto is almost caught by Janja and Nne until another herd member sends them flying and thanks to the intervention of the Lion Guard the herd is saved and they continue the search for water. But then, Mtoto and his herd are attacked by the hyenas again this time the baboons are with them; they continue to run towards a dead end and Kion uses the roar to drive them away. After the elephants and baboons are safe, Mtoto along with the rest of the herd express faith in Ma Tembo as she continues the search for water. Then, when Ma Tembo locates the new source of water; Mtoto helps everyone dig out resulting in everyone having a watering hole for the dry season. Mtoto attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. He gasps in horror when Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. Mtoto watches Timon and Pumbaa sing their song at Mizimu Grove with his herd until the Army of Scar comes to break up the event. While the Pride Landers are fighting the Outlanders, Beshte tells Mtoto to find a place to hide. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of everyone and claims he'll take over all the Pride Lands. The herds start to panic and run until the Lion Guard stops them. They soon aren't happy that neither Kion or Simba didn't tell them about Scar's return and they say that they want to leave. The next morning Kion takes them to Mizimu Grove and says that Makini's baobab sapling has survived. The herds decide to stay in the Pride Lands and Makini finally plants her tree. Several months have passed, and Mtoto trains at Pride Rock for the battle against Scar and his army. He witnesses Scar's appearance in the flames of Pride Rock. Later, Mtoto fights in the Battle of Kenya, as he and Ma Tembo spray muck at the Outlanders. When Timon and Pumbaa arrive with their fleet of animals, Mtoto is one of the many animals to be called upon the previous Lion Guard leaders to finish the Army of Scar off with their abilities. Receiving the Mark of the Guard, he is one of the strongest members of the Guardians of the Pride Lands. Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the voclano erupting, which sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Mtoto. However, he survives, and after Kion defeats the evil spirit of Scar and the Evil Eternal of Lions, Mtoto celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. When Kion leaves the Pride Lands in search of the Tree of Life, Mtoto travels to Pride Rock to see him and his team off. Saddened by the departure of Beshte, he nuzzles his mother. As the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands, Mtoto cheers for Besthe during the Lion Guard contest. A year later, Mtoto attends Kion and Rani's wedding. Quotes Behind the scenes * Mtoto is voiced by Justin Felbinger. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Elephants Category:Young Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion King: Revisited